Fifthy Shades of Womens Right to Choose
by nlm88
Summary: What if Ana decides that instead of telling anyone she is pregnant an just terminates it but things change anyway? This picks up right after she leaves the hospital once she finds out she is pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-My last Day Normal

This Takes places as Ana has just found out that she is pregnant and is on her way to work!

"I need to speak with Dr. Greene, this is urgent its Anastasia Grey calling" I await for the call to connect to Dr. Greenes office my mind is racing I know deep down that Christian isn't ready to be a father, if I tell him it will ruin everything we are just now getting to a "normal."

"Ana what's wrong?" Dr Greene answered her phone, "I was just heading to lunch."

"Dr. Greene I've decided that I want an abortion I can't have this baby not this soon, when can we schedule it? I need this done ASAP and without my husband knowing!"

"Ana, Mrs. Grey...please think this through I require my patients take 48 hours once we've confirmed a pregnancy before termination, can i ask you to please go home and talk this through with Christian. And once you have done that maybe you will see that this isn't your only options."

I am a crying mess now, what do I do? I truly don't want to kill my baby but there is no other option for us right now!

"Ok Dr. Greene I will take 48 hours but if I haven't changed my mind by then I want an abortion performed that day." I hang up without waiting for a reply. Within a few minutes we arrive at my office, I know Sawyer will keep this to himself we have become good friends, but just incase I tell him to follow me into my office.

" Sawyer, I know you heard my conversation my Dr. Greene I just found out as I was leaving from visiting my dad that I am pregnant, my shot failed and sense I KNOW we are not ready for a baby I am choosing to terminate. I would not ask this from you in any other case but please keep this between me and you."

"Yes ma'am I understand, but if I may please really think this through if not it can still ruin you, mentally, physically, and in the end ruin your marriage." Sawyer looks down as he says this iI am beginning to wonder if he has had an experience like this before.

"Thank you Sawyer." i give him a tight smile and he knows he is being excused.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-I really hope yall enjoy this, this is my first fanfic let me know if you like or have any suggestions on how it should go, Thanks

I'm sit at my desk thinking... Do I truly want to terminate? Do I think we're ready? Do I think Christian is ready? That is one of my main concerns and why I would do this I love him so much but is it enough to kill our baby that we made out of love? I know he will be pissed in the beginning but could we both get used to it? I know I will never truly be the same if I go through with this.

Next I know its lunch time and Hannah pops in asking if she can get me anything...Do I want anything could I eat?

"Sure, can you pick me up a Salmon bagel from the deli across the street and a cup of tea would be nice, thank you!" she walks away with my order. Now to get some kind of work done today. I open my email and there is one from Christian telling me how much he loves me and asking how is Ray is doing. I reply back stating that he is fine and my day is day good that I wished we were still at home in bed but that I will be working late tonight to finish a manuscript.

By the time I look at the clock again it 6:30 pm. If I leave now Christian will still be awake and he will see the concern, fear, and the lies that I'm hiding...I call Kate instead.

"Kate, Hey do you have any plans tonight?"

"No Steele, what's up?"

"Oh I was just wanting to drop by and she my BFF, I miss you, do you want to meet at the apartment in say 30 mins?"

"Ana you're not going to Escala? What's up, what has Mr. Moneybags done now?

"Oh Kate nothing wrong its just I haven't seen you in forever it feels like."

"Okay I meet you there in 30 and you better be ready to spill"

I hang up the phone, okay maybe calling Kate wasn't the best idea she can see right through me too, shit what to do? …. I text a quick text to Christian telling him that i need to run to see Kate and then I'll be home. I put my phone in my purse and walk out of my office. Sawyer is there waiting for me I tell him we are going to Pike Market instead of Escala, so he has to check in with Taylor to let him know our altered destination.

Next I know my phone is ringing Your Love is King, Christian is calling I answer trying to sound as upbeat as I can.

"Hi"

"hi, baby what's going on why are your going to Kate's. I thought you wanted to be home with me in our bed can't whatever it is ya'll are doing wait?" Crap what do I say to my husband who just wants to be with me.

"Christian it will just take a few minutes I will be home very soon I promise, I love you."

I love you too, hurry home"

I hang up my phone and lean back in my seat what am I going to do I love that man so much do I just act like nothing is different and hope he doesn't catch on?

When we arrive at Kate's apartment I know this was a bad idea, Kate is all over me like a rash wanting to know why I look so sad and wanting to know why I'm not home with Christian.

"So Steele fess up what's going on?"

At this point I'm ready to break down and cry and fess up to her about the baby and my plans to terminate but I know if I do she will just talk me out of it.

"It's nothing really I just needed some girl time. I miss you and it makes me sad how we never seem to have any time together anymore."

"Oh Ana i know I hate how we have drifted apart but lets make a pack to try and see eachother at least once week if its even only for lunch to catch up with each other?" At this point she has pulled me into a 'Kate hug' and it just feels right, we stay this way for a while, at this point I am crying like a baby, damn these hormones.

I tell her that I really need to get going its late and I need to get home to Christian.

I am standing in the elevator with Sawyer riding up to the penthouse and he won't even look at me I feel like he is judging me so its just time to face the music with him, I stop the elevator and square my shoulders and look right in his eyes.

"Sawyer what's up ever since I told my problem this morning you won't even look at me what gives?"

"Ana we need to get home there's nothing to discuss." He starts to elevator again and we arrive home he steps out the elevator and disappears probably to Taylors office. I go in search of my husband he is in his office studying something on his laptop. I go around his desk and straddle his lap and pulls him in for a kiss and hug. He smiles up at me...

"I take you missed me today, Mrs. Grey"

"yes, Mr. Grey I have missed you very much are you ready to take a shower with me?" I know I'm distracting him which is what I intent to do to keep him from catching on to my mood.

"Why, yes my wife I would love to join you let's go" with that he stand in one fluid motion and has his lips sealed to mine as we make our way to our ensuite bathroom i am tackling removing his clothes while we are going, by the time we make it to the bathroom we are just about barred of all our clothes he turns on the shower and sets me down and continues to remove my bra, underwear, and stockings. I remove his pants, and push his shirt off his shoulders, he toes out of his shoes, and removes his socks we step into the shower and get dirty before we get clean. I love making love to my husband, but tonight it felt like it was wrong because I am holding back a huge secret. We get out and dressed in our usual nighttime lounge wear, me in yoga pants and his t-shirt, him in his pj bottoms that hang in that delicious way. We head to the kitchen to eat, and Gail has made a awesome Chicken Florentine, I eat all of mine, and Christian is just staring at me.

"Damn baby are you hungry tonight I've never seen you eat like that."

"Umm just I haven't eaten since my small lunch today I guess I just making up for that."

After that we head to bed he spoons behind me and soon he has drifted to sleep, I on the other hand can not seem to find sleep. I get out of bed and head to the kitchen to get some warm milk. I walk through the apartment and stop at one of the spare bedrooms and look in I wonder if things were different if this could be the babys nursery. I go back into the bedroom into the ensuite looking into the mirror I pull up my shirts, my stomach doesn't look any different _it's nothing going to this fast_ my subconscious sneers at me. I head back to bed hoping to get some rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I wake up in the morning I have a sudden wave of nausea, I jump out of bed and burst through the bathroom door where I see Christian at the vanity shaving, I have no time to speak before I am doubled over the toilet vomiting everything that was in my system in the past 24 hours. Christian walks over to me to hold my hair back into a makeshift ponytail. Man I love this man with all my heart, he would make a wonderful father if he would just be open to it. But I know from all of our conversations that he has no desire to become a father anytime soon, I will terminate for him so we have more time adjust and he has time to get used to the idea of possibly being a father. When I am done I go to the vanity and grab my toothbrush and brush my teeth to get the taste out of my mouth.

"Ana are you okay? I'm going to call my mother and see if she can stop by to see you before she goes to work."

"No Christian, I'm fine you don't need to call her I promise."

"Ana you're sick you need to be check out to make sure you're all right!"

"NO! I'M FINE!" I yell I don't mean to but I'm panicking he call Grace and I will no longer be able to hide this. What do I say that will convince him that I'm ok?

"Christian I really am okay I'll call the doctor once I get to work and see if I can see them later today just to check me out. Okay?

"You swear you're okay? But I don't want you going to work you could have the flu."

"Yes I'm okay, and I can go to work I'll stay in my office I have too much to do not to go in."

"Oh I meant to tell you that I have a business trip next week to Taiwan, do you want to join me?"

Christian you know I can't I have work we've just got back from our honeymoon and then what happened with Ray you know I can't take that much time off!"

"The hell you can't I'm other owner and you're my wife you can have whatever you want!"

"Christian I am not going, I'll stay here and work okay is that clear?" Now I have my opening I can have the procedure while he is away._ I'll have to do some research today to find out the finer details._ "When are you going to leave, and how long?"

"On the 16th I'll be back on the 20th"

"Okay 4 days we can handle that and I promise to be on my best behavior"

"Mrs. Grey, you better be...no cocktailgates, nothing and you will have security with you at all times."

Later that morning I am sitting in my office trying to fight off the horrid feeling of nausea while looking up the procedure for terminating a pregnancy. I am electing to have a 'vacuum aspiration abortion' -_Up to 15 weeks' gestation, suction-aspiration or vacuum aspiration are the most common surgical methods of induced abortion. Manual vacuum aspiration (MVA) consists of removing the fetus or embryo, placenta, and membranes by suction using a manual syringe, while electric vacuum aspiration (EVA) uses an electric pump. These techniques differ in the mechanism used to apply suction, in how early in pregnancy they can be used, and in whether cervical dilation is necessary. _As according to Wikipedia I will contact Dr. Greene's office tomorrow to schedule it for the 16th so I have time while Christian is away to recover.

My cell phone ring and I know from the ringtone it's my husband.

"Hi"

"Hello baby how are you feeling and you called the doctor?"

"Yes I have I'm going to see him later today at 3." _Not really but you don't need to know that. I know what is wrong with me I'm pregnant._

"Well baby do you want go to lunch with me today tomorrow I know tomorrow is our usual day but I have to go down WSUV to check up on the work going on there."

"Sure what time?" I look at my watch and its fifth-teen after 11.

"I'll be there in about 5 minute's baby."

"Well then sir it seems like you have already decided we were going before you asked me."

"Baby you know I don't take no for an answer"

"Well then I'll see you soon...I love you" I hang up and just in time to freshen up and head to reception.

We head to a quite diner across town, he Christian is very attentive by ordering food that is bland and will settle my stomach, I pass on the wine he ordered, I feel uncomfortable by drinking it since I am pregnant,_ but you're going to kill it anyways_, god my subconscious sucks. I'm doing this for my marriage I don't want my marriage to fall apart because of a baby that were not ready for, _are we?_

"Ana!"

"What?"

"Where were you, you just completely zoned out on me?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about how much I will miss you we you leaving in three days."

"Baby are you sure you don't want to come with me? We can go look around after I'm done with my meetings, and you've never been there so you can go see all the touristy places there is to go look at."

"And what Christian sit around in a hotel waiting for you to fuck me while you're being 'Captain of your universe'" Oh my where did that come from he is looking at me like I just struck him. These stupid, stupid hormones this baby is wrecking my system!

"Ana I think we've established that we do not fuck we make love and I don't appreciate the tone you are setting but right now I am palm twitching mad with you, I think that this lunch is over."

I watch him walk out of the diner after he has threw a hundred dollar bill on the table, I get up to follow him to the car, we ride in silence back to my office not even daring looking at each other.

"I'll see you at home later bye Christian" I nearly jump out of the car when it pulls up to the curb breaking protocol.

When I return home later that evening Christian is at the piano playing a sad melody I wake to the bedroom I am too exhausted to even eat. This baby is draining my system, I never knew it took this much out of you I mean I'm only five weeks the baby is only the size of a pea but it is taking all of my energy and some. I didn't hear Christian walk in and shut the door behind him until I feel the bed shift from his weight.

"Do you want to play Ana?"

I look into his eyes and I know I should say no from what I'm seeing but my mouth has no filter and "yes" is out before I can stop it.

He leads me to the playroom and locks the door "Get into position" he leaves me I hurry and take off all my clothes except my panties and kneel like I'm supposed to. He returns a while later, I see his feet as he stands in front of me, "stand" I do as I'm told. He takes me to the 'X' and shackles me to it. Once I'm blindfolded he begins his assault on my body by running the flogger all over my body and once I'm close to my release he stops. I whimper and beg him to allow me to cum once my body has came back down he starts again we repeat the process 3 times until I can no longer handle it and i am crying this is when he begins to speak.

"Frustrating isn't it baby?"

"Please PLEASE Christian!"

"Anastasia why did you lie to me about the doctor visit, you didn't go."

"Because, I forgot."

"You forgot to go to the doctor, why you were sick this morning you needed to go to make sure everything is ok." He continues his assaults while speaking to me, I would do anything for this to stop but I can't safe word can I?

"Please stop and make love to me Christian."

"Make love you stated this afternoon that we didn't make love we fucked is that what you want baby?"

"Please I'm sorry"

"What's going on Ana, give me some answers and I'll let you cum."

"I'M PREGNANT" He stops what he is doing a drops the flogger to the floor, unshackles me and I run from the room not caring that I have no clothes on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

CPOV

I cannot believe what my stupid, irresponsible, crazy wife just dropped on me. Pregnant, how to fuck did that happen? Getting get up off the floor in search of Ana, she is going to explain and then we will deal with this problem in no way am I ready to be a father! I walk out of the playroom and go down the stairs to our bedroom where I hear crying coming from. I walk into the room and there is my beautiful wife lying across our bed crying into a pillow.

"Anastasia..." nothing she is going to even look at me? "Ana, we need to talk please talk to me."

"What do you want Christian?" she asked me that, really 'what do I want?' Well let me just follow her a few minutes.

"Well I want to know how it is you're pregnant with your shot, we shouldn't be having this conversation, so unless you were too irresponsible to keep up with it then we shouldn't be having this conversation, of why it is you're pregnant with my baby." I state firmly.

"Well the shot failed, and I don't know why you are blaming this all on me I wasn't even going to tell you I was going to-"

"You were going to do WHAT!? ANA!"

"If you would shut up I could tell you I was going to terminate because I know that you're not ready to be a father, I didn't want this baby to ruin us. I love you Christian and if you don't want this baby that is just what I will do." I am standing there shocked I thought I would have to force her to terminate, I stand here looking at her and I wonder if I could truly make her go through with this, but FUCK how the hell am I suppose to be a good father, I am

_fifty shades of fucked upness.'_

"Yes I think that is best." I turn to walk out of the room running my hand through my hair, damn what the fuck are we going to do.

**APOV**

After Christian walks out of the room I head to the bathroom, fill the large tub and pour some of the jasmine oil into it. I undress and right now it feels all kind of 'going through the motions.' I wasn't going to tell him about the baby because I didn't want him to have the guilt. Now he is going to blame this on himself for me terminating this baby. I sit in the tub and just think about every possible way we could handle this. _You kill your baby that's what!_ I swear I hate woman.

I get out and get dress and go in search of my husband I find him on the phone, I wait by the door a listen he is talking about the baby...

"Yes she's pregnant...God I don't know, she said wants to terminate because I'm not ready...Well John do you think I could be ready for a child?...Yes, yes I'll see you in the morning."

I walk through the door and sit in the chair across from him, he just looks so lost, god what have I done?

"Christian talk to me, what do you want?"

"Ana I don't know, I've never truly known if I ever wanted kids I knew in the distant future you would want them and I was working towards that, but NOW, now isn't the time. Its too soon I wanted to show you the world and now we get crying, puke, and shit!" I can tell he is getting worked up again.

"Christian please calm down I told you what my plans are my appointment is the 16th I was doing this without telling you because I didn't want you to have the guilt. Please just let me know what you want if you want time we can wait a couple weeks to be sure.

"Ana I don't know I have a appointment with Flynn in the morning so we will discuss it tomorrow evening." With that I know I'm being excused I get up and walk out of the office toward the bedroom.

I wake the next morning to a empty bed and I know that Christian hasn't been to bed so I get out bed and go in search of him. He is sitting at the breakfast bar eating, I go and sit beside him and he doesn't even look at me.

"Good morning Mr. Grey"

"Anastasia" oh great the silent treatment!

I sit there and eat my granola and yogurt in silence he gets up and leaves to go his office, once I am finished I go back to the bedroom and get dressed in my work clothes. When I return from getting ready Christian has left for work. I tell Sawyer that I am ready and we make our way to the car park. Once we arrive at my office I fire up my computer and log into my email program and there is one waiting from my husband.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: WSUV

To: Anastasia Grey

Date: September 15th, 2011

I will be leaving for WSUV at 11am via Charlie Tango and should arrive back at 2000 hour. Stay with Sawyer and I will see you tonight.

Christian Grey

CEO, GEH

Well if that's not the most formal email I have ever had I decide it is best if I don't reply back no since I am where I am supposed to be. Next time I look at the clock and decide to go ahead and go to lunch. I walk to reception and tell Sawyer that I want to go. He opens the door for me and we head to the car.

Sitting at a cafe' with Sawyer I decide it is best to have this conversation with him.

"Sawyer, I know you most likely don't appreciate my decision for terminating the pregnancy but it's what is best for us right now, and Christian does know now so you don't have a gag order on this matter any longer. I hope that you understand where I am coming from."

"Ma'am it is none of my business, I am here to protect you that is all." Well damn I am getting the freeze out from him and we were always so close and now he absolutely hates me and I'm starting to hate myself.

"Please just try to understand, I don't want this to ruin our relationship...I respect your opinion please tell me what it is your thinking."

"Ma'am I have seen a lot out of your husband and you that is questionable but this, this is something that you need to accept and grow the fuck up and deal with don't kill an innocent baby on the grounds 'were not ready for this yet' you are more than financially stable and you guys love each other that's all that should matter. Grow the fuck up and deal with it like you should." With that he gets up and walks away. I cannot keep the tears from rolling down my cheeks, is that what we are doing just making up stupid excuses to get what we want instead of facing it head on and doing what we should be doing? I walk out of the cafe' and get into the car and head back to my office, man can this day just be over with it is just one shit storm after another I just want to crawl in bed beside my husband and make love to him and forget all of our problems right now. Once I get home Christian is in his study barking orders down the phone to someone so I head to the kitchen to make myself some tea. Mrs. Jones is in there preparing dinner, I give her a smile in walk to the stove to put on the kettle and then sit down at the breakfast bar and puts my head in my hands.

"Ana" Mrs. Jones pulls me out of my trance and hands me my tea.

"Thank you Gail, what's for dinner?"

"Macaroni and Cheese, I thought I would make some comfort food."

"Okay that sounds good"

I take my tea and head towards my office and pull out my laptop I begin looking over information on pregnancy and the do's and don'ts.

Next I know is I'm being lifted and carried to bed.

"Sleep my sweet baby." Christian whispers in my ear "I love you." And he crawls in bed behind me and pulls me to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I am still trying to decide where I want this to go but I do know that this situation will be between CG and AS. _**

Chapter 5

I wake to feeling overheated and trapped. Realizing that its my fifty wrapped around me like ivy, with his head on my chest and one hand resting on my still flat belly. Laying here like this I start to really think if we can do this, can we be parents to this child and still be us? It just send me into more turmoil knowing that Christian is leaving today to go to Taiwan for four days...how are we going to decide what is best for us if he is leaving? If he doesn't want this baby I would rather go ahead with the termination than to get more attached to it thinking that we could really do this, but then again I don't want to rush this. What to do?

"Good Morning baby" Christian is leaning over me with a shy smile, he kisses me on my forehead.

"Good Morning to you sir." I return with a deep kiss on his lips before I know it we are making slow, passionate love to each other.

We lay their in post coddle bliss, neither of us saying anything. His cell phone starts to buzz and our spell is broken. I get out of bed and head toward the bathroom and get the shower ready once I step under the shower head and start to lather my hair I feel arms wrapped around me I relax into his arms enjoying the feeling of being with him and the love we share. We take our time washing each other and then drying off. Once we are both dressed for the day we head to the breakfast bar to eat, and the smells overtake me I rush right back to the bathroom and double over the toilet expelling everything in my system. Christian is right beside holding my hair and rubbing my back in soothing circular motions. I get up and brush my teeth to get the taste out my mouth. Christian kisses me on my forehead and takes me back to the living room and we sit down on the large white leather sofa.

"Baby we need to talk, I am sending Ros in my place to Taiwan, we need to discuss this and figure out what we are going to do together."

I give him a smile because I now know that he is going to give me to attention we need for this and not shut me out. "Thank you, I really do think that is best so we know what we both want instead of delaying this. I love you so very much"

"I am always here for you, Ana now tell me everything and we will go from there."

I go through to whole spill of how Dr. Greene stopped the that day and took me into the office and how stunned I was by the news and how I decided that termination was only way for us. I see his face drop at that and I feel so much guilt because I didn't come to him with this and be open with him about everything. i know he feels that I deceived him because I have been here with him keeping things from me I know what it feels like and I was so willing to do that to him.

"Baby i wish you would have come to me first, I love you and we would have worked through like we are doing now, No I don't feel like I am ready to be a father but I think I may be able to get there. But I don't want this based on what you feel what I may need only what do you want? Do want to terminate or do you want to keep this baby?

"Christian I don't know I don't want to ruin us, what we have. How do I know you won't resent me for one choice or the other?

"Ana I could never resent you, and choice when its made it will be both of ours. Now I called Dr. Greene last night I set up an appointment with her so we can go in to her office and talk about everything and to check on the baby."

"Okay what time?"

"It's in a hour, so do you want to try and eat or have some tea?"

"I'll take some tea first." With that he is up going to get me what I need, I love this man so much and with this conversation I realize that we have both grown a lot in these past couple months. He comes back with my tea and tells me to take small sips. He drapes an arm around me and pulls me close to him and kisses my head telling me how much he loves me.

Once we arrive at Dr. Greenes office I am a nervous wreck, how is he going to react with seeing it in actuality? _Deep breaths Ana, take deep calming breaths what will be will be._ Dr. Greene comes into the exam room and greets both of us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey how are you today?"

"Thank you , for seeing us on such short notice." I say shaking her hand.

"Oh it's a pleasure Ana, now should we get this started?

"Yes, Dr. Greene I have a few questions that I would like to ask you, why is it that Ana is pregnant when the shot should have been a sure thing?" Christian asks, and i can see he is starting to get worked up.

"Well Mr. Grey nothing is one HUNDRED percent except abstinence which I am sure you are not practicing." Dr. Greene states firmly. "So Ana why don't lie back and we will do a sonogram that see how far along you are and check everything out." I lie back knowing what is coming next, and look over at Christian and he is watching Dr. Greene roll and condom down the transvaginal wand.

"Now Ana just relax your legs and we will get started." I do so and look over at the screen as it comes to life. I am watching at amazement when the baby appears on the screen, "Do you want to hear the heartbeat?" I am taken out of my trance when she asks me this do I? If there is still a chance to us terminating do I want to hear our baby's heartbeat?

Christian interrupts my thoughts by saying yes, and I look over at him and his eyes are glued to the screen. Then I hear the most wonderful sound ever our baby's heartbeat it reminds me of all things good and pure, at this point I know that I could never kill this baby. I look to Christian and smile and he gives me a quick kiss.

"Ah I see now to you hear the echo in the heartbeat?" I just look at the doctor now, "Ana and Mr. Grey it looks as if you are having ah lets me see...yes, you're having triplets!" She looks at me and I am in total shock. Did she just say triplets? TRIPLETS? Damn Grey and his power sperm! I look to Christian and all color has drained from his face, next thing I know is he is crashing into the counter and out cold. I scream his name, but nothing.

"CHRISTIAN! Are you okay?" Dr. Greene gets up too check on him and calls in a nurse. I sit up on the table trying to get myself back into order. I call Taylor and tell him that Christian has passed out and that I need his help and tell him where we are. I start hearing Christian coming to and go kneel beside him stroking his face.

"Triplets? Ana really three babies?" And he just looks lost and scared. My poor fifty, I need to call Flynn after we get home to warn him Christian is going to be on a warpath. I can get us ready to go and Dr. Greene hands me the sonogram pictures labeling each little blip. Once Taylor is here and has Christian under control we head to the car.

OK guys what do you think so far?


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for the delay my husband is only home 2 days a week and we spend that time with family.**

**Thanks for the patience**.

Chapter 6

**CPOV**

FUCK! Triplets what the fuck! How did this happen I was expecting one, but no we got three invaders, how the fuck am I suppose to do that? And what is with me passing out like some pansy ass weak asshole? I don't pass out I am Christian fucking Grey! _Well you did you weak ass!_ I need to call Flynn like now we are headed back to Escala so when we get back I will call him for an emergency session.

"Christian tell me what you are thinking I need to know." Ana looks so pale, I can't really ask her to abort our babies after seeing them and hearing their heartbeats can I? I need Flynn NOW.

"Baby I need time, I need to see Flynn. When we get back to the apartment I'm going to go see him and see if I can work through this."

Okay is all she tells me before she turns to look back out the window at passing cars.

Once we get back to Escala I go to my office to call Flynn.

"Flynn it's me I need to speak with you now. I'll be there in ten minutes."

I arrive at Flynn's office in record time; I decided to run there since I need to work off some of my energy.

"Christian it's good to see you how are you doing?" And he is smirking at me, why the fuck is he doing that?

"Well Flynn Ana is pregnant and to top it off it's not just one it's three how fuck do you think I am doing?

"Alright Christian just have a seat and we will get to work."

I sit down in my normal spot and run both my hands through my hair, how am I going to do this I just need to start from the beginning.

"Well Ana found out the day after we got back from Portland after dealing with Ray's accident that she was pregnant and the birth control shot had failed. She had already decided she was going to terminate because she said that 'I was not ready to be a father and she didn't want to ruin us,' John I took it out on her in the playroom because I knew she was hiding something from me, but I never thought it would be this. So I scheduled an appointment with the good Dr. Greene, to see what was going on, she said that the shot failed, that that is how Ana got pregnant what the fuck how does that shit happen?" He just looks at me, "Well I know how it happened as far as sex wise but of all the luck our form of birth control fails and we don't have just one baby coming we have three, THREE! How the fuck am I going to be a father to one much less three?" I sit back now that everything is out.

"Well Christian what do you want?"

"I don't know John, I can't really ask Ana to terminate now she has seen them and saw the look on her face when she saw the babies on the monitor, I can't ask her to do that I have to try don't I?

"Have you really discussed all this with Ana, truly laid everything out that comes with your fears about being a dad and having kids?"

"No I always thought we would get there one day, I just thought I would have years to get there and work on myself to be ready for this."

"I think you need to talk to Ana, if you would like, you could bring her here and we could discuss it together or I could come back to the apartment with you and we could do it there." I think for a few minutes do I want to talk to Ana right now?

"Flynn I'm not ready to go back yet, I just keep thinking about when Ana finally told me about her being pregnant she had already decided to terminate, why didn't I just leave her alone and let her do what she wanted? Then I wouldn't know and I wouldn't be in this situation now."

"How do you feel about the possibility of not knowing? Not having a choice in the matter, really Christian if you were to ever find out about it later after she did what so you think you would have done?"

"Fuck, I don't know." I run my hands through my hair again, do I think that I could have just turned my head to it? To act like it never happened because I know I would figure it out, it would just be a matter of time and I don't think Ana would be the same after she went through with it, it would change her. In that moment I realize that I have to do my very best to become the best husband and father to our kids and to Ana. I stand up and walk out of Flynn's office. I call Taylor and tell him to come and pick me up because I feel too drained to run back to Escala.

APOV

I am sitting in the bathtub just thinking what are we going to do now? Three babies my little blips….can Christian overcome his fears of being a father? Can I ask him to give up his view of the way our life was supposed to go? I look at my watch and it reminds me of happier times our first day of our honeymoon and now this may be the start of the end for us. Christian has been gone for a while now. I need to get up and ready maybe he will be ready to talk when he gets back.

I walk to the kitchen to make myself some tea and I hear Christian come in from the elevator. He looks to be on a mission to do something.

"Anastasia!" he calls out. Oh great my full name this isn't going to go good.

"Yes, in here. The kitchen I'm making some tea would you like some?

"No, but I'm ready to talk, I'll get straight to it….I want to get my shit together I want to make our lives into this family. I want these kids. Yes I'm scared out of my mind, I know I will fuck up, but I also know you will be there to help me when I screw up. You are my light Ana and I know I can do this with you." I am completely shocked at his admission to become a better man. What do I say about this I don't know how to form a reply but I know with my controlling fifty that these kids will want for nothing and will be loved with everything he has. I go and pull him into a hug and kiss him, maybe we have just turned a corner.

"I love you Christian, just let me know what you need me to do and I will be there."

"Baby just be you and we will get through anything."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wow. It's all I can think of during Christian's revelation but I have to know if this is truly what he wants and what I want. I mean I know I always wanted to be a mom but at the age of 22, and to triplets? We need to really talk this through I want us both 100% sure that this is what we both want. We can still terminate for another couple weeks if this is something we agree that we are not ready for. I don't know how to broach this with him without him going AWHAL on me. I lead him to the large sofa and sit down facing him.

"Christian, please just walk me through how you came to this decision. I'm just shocked that you are on board with this so quickly and seem to be over the moon."

"What Ana are you kidding me you wanted to terminate because you were scared I wouldn't accept the baby and now that I am you are questioning why I want the babies now are you kidding me? Now I'm starting to believe this wasn't even about my fears what is this Ana, do you not want a family with me? Am I that much of a fuck up that you don't want my children?" He is pacing now and running his hands through his hair. How do I respond to that, do I want these kids?

"That's not what I'm saying and you should know that I am just trying to see where your head is at. I want to know that we are both 100% in this one way or the other I don't want to have these kids if there is any seed of doubt here, I don't want to wake up 3 months down the road pregnant and alone because you decide that you can't handle this and then it will be too late to do anything to change it. Please Christian I need you to be fully committed to this or will terminate, I don't want to be alone not after having you in my life I'm trying to protect me, to protect us. This is the out if you choose to use it.

"Ana fuck this I told you that I'm in and now you sound like you don't want our kids, what's in your head because I am beginning to think this isn't anything to do with me. You need to go to Flynn and talk to him because I've told you that I'm in and now you're not!" He pulls out his phone and begins talking "Yeah we need to come back today as soon as possible….yeah we will be there in thirty minutes." He hangs up his phone and walks away. I guess I'm going to Flynn in thirty minutes to discuss this with the expensive charlatan. I walk to our bedroom to get ready for this meeting that I am not thrilled to go to I just want to talk this through with my husband I don't think we need a mediator.

Once we arrive at Flynn's office we walk right through to his office when he waves us on through and he closes the door behind us.

"Hello again Christian, and how you are doing Ana and congratulations'. He smiles at us while he takes his seat and pulls out his iPad to start taking notes. I roll my eyes at this situation.

"Hello John, thank you for having us here on such short notice I had thought that we could discuss this between the two of us but Christian feels like we need a babysitter to have this conversation."

"Ana, I am just here to help do you not feel like you need any help to make this decision, to come to terms with what may happen if you do terminate this pregnancy and not end not one but three babies lives, I am here but like I have told Christian it's not a matter of if you guys can handle this and its matter of want to." He sits back in his chair and just looks at me I feel the damn about to bust wide open I try to sallow back my tears but it's too late now I am a total mess and I can't stop I feel Christian arms wrap around me and hold me and rock me until I have calmed down. "Ana would you like to speak with me privately?" I just nod my head I can't look at Christian, a few seconds later I hear to door slam and it makes me jump. "Now Ana cut the crap and tell me what is going on in that pretty head of yours, I apologize if I am being too frank but this isn't adding up, Christian and I had a very serious session earlier and he had a breakthrough I am sure that he can do this, now is it you that doesn't want these babies because I know that Christian does."

What do I say to that? Do I tell him that I was onboard until I realized that we are climbing a uphill battle that I think we are going to fall flat on our asses and our whole life will be ruined hell Christian couldn't even handle the damn sonogram showing we are going to have triplets how the hell is he going to react when something else happens unexpected or one of the babies get sick and he is not the master of control you cannot control babies, they control you and ruin your life. No, no I am not ready for this I can't have these babies.

"Flynn I am about 75% sure that I don't want these babies." I just look at him and he I can tell is getting upset with me.

"Ana I think this session is over, if you would like I will refer you to someone else but this is a major conflict of interest and Christian is my priority patient but I need to step back from this if you and him are not working toward the same goal and that is keeping your children and raising them in a loving home together." He stands and I know that this is my marching orders out the door. I exit his office and walk straight to the waiting SUV and Christian is hot on my tail.

"Ana wait a damn minute, what is going on I have never seen Flynn look like that."

"Christian this isn't going to work, I want to terminate if this ruins us, so be it but I can't have these babies."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Oh boy he is pissed here we go. I look into his eyes and say…

"I do NOT want these babies and I want to terminate this pregnancy, we are not ready for this, I am not ready for this!"

"Ana please give this a chance we will make this work." Oh boy did I ever think I would see the day of the Almighty Christian Grey begging me to have his children.

"Christian I don't want to leave this to chance, I want to be 100% ready, I want it planned I don't when we find out that I'm pregnant for it to be like this us fighting and trying to decide if we are going to keep the babies if we think we can make it through this I want it to be the best news we ever had and both of us to be so happy that this is what we both want that we don't have to run to a physiotherapist to work through. I want us so happy that we can't wait to tell our families and not be screening calls from our loved ones and hiding out. I want our happily ever after and this is not it not these babies." I am crying as I spill my guts he is going to hate me after this, he is not going to forgive, and he will walk away but in the end this is my choice.

"Anastasia I want you to get in the fucking car and we are going to go home, I need time to think through everything you just told me, maybe when I am not this fucking pissed off we can talk again but I'm done now. I told you I wanted these babies and now you are going to fucking kill my children because you think that this isn't our happily ever fucking after. What kind of shit is that, I can't even look at you right now."

We arrive back home without saying anything else to each other and disburse into our corners of the apartment. I pick up my phone to call Dr. Greene's office to schedule to termination again it is schedules in two days at 11am. I decide instead of going to find my irate husband to tell him I will send him a message

_Ana: I have scheduled the termination its in 2 days at 11am at Dr. Greene's office if you would like to come you are welcome._

_Christian: I guess you have made up your mind then. _

_Ana: Yes, I feel this is best I am sorry, I'm going to bed. ILY_

_Christian: Goodnight_

I know it's only ten after six but this day is shot so what use is there staying up, I don't think I can handle another round with my husband today; I am drained in every sense of the word.

CPOV

I cannot believe what my sweet innocent Ana wants to do with our babies they were made out of love and now she wants to kill them because they weren't planned. FUCK. How can I make her see that I can be the husband and father she needs me to be and that we can have a loving home for our babies. I never thought I would be the one fighting for my babies and now I am ready to get on my knees and grovel to her to keep them to let me show her that we can do this and still be us. I need to make a plan, a plan to show her that I'm ready, I love her and I can love our three little invaders. My phone vibrates me out of my thoughts I look to see it's a message from Ana telling me that she has scheduled the termination. FUCK, Fuck, fuck it all to hell! She also messages me to tell me that she is going to bed its only alittle after six but I'm sure that the babies are taking a lot out of her, just another reason for her to hate them and not want them. Damn it my life is going down the shithole and fast. Next thing I know my phone is flying across the room and ends up and the floor in pieces. "TAYLOR"

"Sir"

"I need another phone"

"Yes, Sir"

I pick up my office phone and decide to call Flynn to find out what the hell happened in his damn office that just damned my life to hell.

"Flynn what the fuck happened in there, she wants to end it she doesn't even want to try and work this out and she has already scheduled the appointment in 2 days to terminate. She told I could go with her but I don't think I can support her on this, please tell me what to do."

"Christian, I think Ana truly doesn't want these babies I will help you come to terms with this but I advised Ana tonight that I can no longer treat her due to conflict of interest, not when you were my patient first and you both are working against each other and not toward a common goal. I am sorry but I will do anything I can for you."

"Thank you Flynn I need to go."

I hang up the phone and I realize I am crying what the fuck I don't cry, I feel like I can't breathe, and my chest hurts. I am having a full blown panic attack. I need to fix this an fast I will make Ana see that we can do this I can't watch her throw my kids in the garbage like they never belonged here, not like my birth mom and her pimp treated me no this is not happening I will change her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

CPOV

I am not done with this I need to make a plan Ana is not terminating and we will have our babies if I have to fucking take her to court over this. She just doesn't realize that I will do everything in my power to keep these babies and I can't even look at her now she is not _MY_ Ana.

"TAYLOR!"

"Sir, what can I do?"

"I want Ana kept here no leaving this apartment do you understand, and no one comes in!"

"Yes sir, can I ask why we are doing this sir?"

"Yes Taylor you can, she wants to kill my kids and I am not going to let her."

"Understood sir"

With that Taylor walks out of my office. I sit down pour myself a glass of scotch, how am I going to do this. If I file this in court then the press are going to have a field day with this, and everyone will know what Ana wants to do. No I won't do that but I can have my attorneys draw up papers and have her think I will do this, yes I will get them started on this right away.

APOV

I lay here thinking about everything that has happened today I have managed to piss off everyone that I have come into contact with. What should I do have these babies and let my life tumble out of control or terminate them and try to pick up the pieces? I decide to go in search of Sawyer I know from the limited conservations we have had he has been affected by this.

"Sawyer can we please sit down and talk, just as friends?"

"Ma'am I don't think that is advisable."

"Cut the shit Sawyer, I need to talk about this and you seem to know how this would affect us. So I want to ask you from your point of view what this can do to me and my husband."

"Ana my high school sweetheart got pregnant when she was just fifth teen I know that sounds bad but I was seventeen and I was prepared to step up and take care of her and our baby. She has went home and told her parents, the next thing I know is I'm getting a call from her grandfather saying that there was no baby and no to contact her ever again. But we still attended the same high school the next week she didn't come the last two days of that week. Her best friend called me crying saying that she tried to talk her out of it but she had terminated our baby and now she was so depressed her family couldn't help her. I rushed to her house and we stayed in her room for four days talking and trying to get past this but I couldn't forgive her for doing that and she couldn't let it go that she killed her baby in the name of it wasn't time for us to have one yet. Later she dropped out of school and I went into the military. A couple years ago she tried to contact me, saying that she was married now but she wanted to check on me and let me know that she cannot have kids now that she has been trying for years. She can get pregnant but cannot make it past the first trimester she feels that this is her punishment for terminating our child, I told her that god works in mysterious ways and that I still cannot forgive her for what she did. I cannot bring myself to get close to another women now and now that you are so focused on killing your three babies because you don't feel like the time is right, Ana I just don't have any respect for you anymore and I cannot protect you anymore I am going to give Christian my two week notice tomorrow morning. I just can't watch this happen." I have tears in my eyes while I watch him get up and leave what do I say to that Sawyer, one of my best friends has just walked out on me because I am choosing to 'wait' to have kids. I somehow have to try and fix this and fast I decide I need to call Flynn and try to talk to him again I do not want to go to another therapist he knows our past it would take too much time to cover background information with a new one.

"Hello John, please I need to speak with you."

"Mrs. Grey, as I have told you I can no longer treat you."

"Please I need to try and get to where I can accept this pregnancy and everything that scares me about it."

"Okay Ana tomorrow morning my office at 8am."

With that I hang up and go in search of my husband I find him in his study looking at something on his desk. As I round the corner of his desk I see it is our sonogram pictures of our babies.

"Christian I have been thinking and I have called Flynn back I am going back to see him in the morning at 8am to try and get my head around this to see if I can come to terms with this pregnancy and to work through my fears." He just runs to look at me, I look straight into his eyes silently begging him not to hate me.

"Anastasia he can come here I don't want you leaving, I am too worried of what you may do if you get out by yourself." Oh so this is how he is going to do it he is going to keep me prisoner in my own home. I guess I deserve this I agree to his terms and he tells me he will notify Flynn about the change. I decide to truly head to bed now since it is almost 10pm.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

APOV

I wake up to find Christian sitting in the chair in the corner of our bedroom sleeping, I wonder how long he has been there knowing that he has been watching me sleep. I get up and head to the bathroom to relieve myself and I am hit with a wave of nausea. When I am done regurgitating everything I have eaten in the last 24 hours I just lay on the floor against the cool marble floor. Christian comes in to find me laying there and comes over to check on me and picks me up off the floor and carried me to the bed again.

"Christian I feel weak" is all I can tell him before my eyes close.

I wake to Dr. Greene coming into our room she tells me that she is going to examine me and make sure everything is ok, all I can do is nod.

"Ana have you been eating a healthy diet?"

"Not really, I haven't felt like I can keep anything down so I eat very little and with the way Christian and I are I haven't really paid much attention. "

"Mrs. Grey I need you consume at least 3100 calories a day right now the babies are taking everything you got while they are developing and they will take it all and leave you with nothing so if you don't eat like you are suppose to you will end up in the hospital." She is staring wholes into me I know I am in trouble now. I just nod to acknowledge I understand what she is saying. When all I feel like doing is crying _these stupid hormones_ _they are going to ruin me._

"Alright Ana call me if you need me you have my number." With that she walks back out to the living room I hear her talking with Christian I know I am going to hear it from him about not eating too.

Soon after Dr. Greene leaves Christian walks in with Flynn and tells me we will talk later. Flynn pulls up the chair that Christian was in earlier and sits down while taking his Ipad out of his bag.

"So Mrs. Grey what would you like to talk about today."

"Well Flynn I want to get through my fears of becoming a mom and that these babies are going to ruin what me and Christian have. He is my rock I know he has established how I am his talisman but he is just as much mine. I love him with all my heart, he has always been there from the beginning protecting me and making sure I have everything I ever dreamed of. I just feel like these babies are coming too fast and we need to re-evaluate what we are wanting and when we want it. Don't get me wrong I already love these babies but I love Christian more and we can always have a family later but right now we haven't even been married 3 months and now we are expecting not one but three babies. I just want to know that we are doing the right thing by doing this now. I mean look at my mom she had me so early in life and now she can't keep a husband, I can only think that it has something to do with me, because look at husband #3 he couldn't even stand me and when I decided to go live with Ray she was all too willing to ship me off in the middle of the night, she couldn't get me gone any faster. I just feel like we are moving so fast and at this pace he is going to get tired of me and leave me, I'm the poor pathetic Ana that can't do anything without her husband's help. Just like my job I wanted to do that myself but no my billionaire husband goes and bys the company and gives it to me as a wedding gift. Flynn I feel like I am losing myself that I have fought for my entire life to become a self sufficient person and now I feel like I can't do anything without him now I am going to get huge while pregnant and he will be disgusted with me and not want me and he has needs what happens then?" He just looks at me and I am crying while trying to sort through everything that just spilled out of my mouth without filter. I have always felt that I am not enough for Christian and now I am beginning to see it.

"Ana all of the stuff you just stated is perfectly normal for a young and just married women you have fears but we want know the answers until those things happen you need to have faith in Christian that he will use coping mechanisms that we have put in place for him and you need to realize in the years that I have been helping him you have by far helped him more by just loving him than I could have ever done for him, you have turned him into the man he is now. Just have patience and you both need to talk about this and keep your temper under control while doing it. I really feel like if you terminate these babies you will kill your spirit in the process and you will kill your marriage Christian wants these babies more than he realized he ever wanted a child before and with the risk of you terminating them it will kill him and all the progress that he has made. Please Ana really think this through if you ask me I truly think that you guys can have it all I'm not saying it will be lollipops and gum drops the entire time but that's when you need to communicate the most. You love each other you can make it through this together. Now the time is up this morning but if you would like I can come back in a couple days and discuss this further with you."

"Thank you Flynn I really think that you helped me open up to everything."

"Just have patience Ana and trust that you both will be that same and even stronger in the end." I just nod and he walks out of the room.

CPOV

I am looking at the e-mail containing the contract demanding Ana keeps our babies do I show her this or just trust that she will make the right decision I know she will hate me if I force her to have these babies if she truly doesn't want them, I don't want them scared by their mother like I am of my birth mother. I hear a knock on my office door and its Flynn he comes in a sits down across from me.

"How is she doing Flynn honestly?"

"Christian she is scared and its all of the normal fears that comes along with being a new wife and just starting a career, she just feels overwhelmed, she is scared that you will look at her in disgust when she is expanded with three babies. She loves you and she scared of being hurt. She also still has the fear of not being enough for you."

"John I don't know what else I can do to prove this to her that she is everything to me without her I am a shell of a man."

"Christian I am going to tell you what I told her you guys need to communicate without tempers and attitudes and trust each other not hurt the other one. Communication is key in hard times and do it with a open mind."

"Thanks John, I really appreciate you coming over."

"No thank you Christian I will be sure to bill you my home visit rate." He says that with a chuckle I know he is good but damn he makes loads of money off of me. I shake my head and laugh at him knowing he is completely serious.

With that conversation I delete this e-mail with the contract I am not going to hold Ana hostage and demand she have these babies but maybe I can talk to her and show her how much I want them and convince her that she will always be the only one for me. I get up and to go and find her and as I round the corner to the hallway she is there any very pale, I need to get some food in her and fast.

"Ana, please come and let Gail cook something for you some you can get some food in your system, I don't like seeing you like this."

"Okay, thank you. I love babe."

"I love you too, all four of you!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

APOV

Gail has made an outstanding brunch for us to enjoy, after see plated everything she discreetly left the room now it is just Christian and I with a huge balloon in the room. I concentrate on eating my food and I am actually very hungry so I eat all that is on my plate before Christian is able to finish his. He just looks at me with a look of amusement on his face; I look at him and smile hoping that he may have forgiven me for not eating like I should for the past couple days.

"Ana do you want to talk about everything now or do you want to wait?"

"We can go ahead because it's a lot to talk about and I think we both will need to take breathers to keep from getting angry at each other."

"Okay, I'll start. At the beginning I was scared shitless and when we found out there were three babies and but after I heard their heartbeats and saw them on the monitors my whole vision changed I cannot terminate my babies. Yes in the beginning I was fine with your plan I had agreed to your plan because it was the easy way we could pretend that it never happened but I can't do that now. I love you and them so much they were made out of love and we can take care of them in every way. I am not saying that I am not scared because I am, very much, but I cannot terminate them please understand that I need your help in this I need you to guide me because I have absolutely no clue what I will be doing and I know I will fuck up big time but I am trusting you to help me and I will help you when you need it."

"Christian it was never a matter of if I thought you could do it. I think if you really tried yes, you would be a wonderful father. The reason why I had gone down this road was because I felt you wouldn't want to and therefore leave me. I love you so much I was scared that if we did this that you would resent me and therefore leave me because I was making you do something you didn't want. I am scared that I am not enough for you and this is how I've felt from the beginning I brought nothing to this family, household, marriage except for my love for you. You bought us I know at least a 10 million dollar home and paying maybe that plus more to renovate it and I have nothing to contribute. I wonder all the time if why you choose me the little brown haired girl and couldn't even stand on my own two feet without falling over because I am so uncoordinated. Don't get me wrong I am very thankful for everything you do for me for us. I just want to make sure we are not moving too fast and I'm not losing myself in this marriage. You bought my career for me and handed it to me, and thank you for that but I still want to work for it and make you proud of what I turn SIP into. I want us both to be happy and if these babies will just increase our happiness then I'm all in, I love you with all my heart and our babies will definitely not want for anything."

"Oh baby, I love you so much you are all I will ever need forever, and I already love how this pregnancy is affecting you, your breast are so full now and you are glowing you skin has never looked better. I will love you till the day I die you made me the man I am today and I will always cherish you with all my heart if you tell me what you need I will do everything I can to make it happen and I will protect you and our babies always. Now is there anything else you want to discuss because I would love to take you to bed now and show you how much I love and cherish you."

My insides start to quiver it's been so long since we have had sex, well only about four days but that is too long for us what am I kidding 12 hours is too long for us. I put my arms around his shoulders and kiss him. "Take me to bed Mr. Grey, I love you. Make love to me." With that he picks me up and carries me into our room and lays me down on our bed. He unties my robe and pushes it off my shoulders and starts kissing me everywhere he can I feels so good, my husband the sex good defiantly knows how to please me. We spend the next three hours in bed making love to reconnect to each other, I love him with all my heart and now we are going to have three babies that were made out of our love for each other to love and to nurture.

Later that day I put a call into Dr. Greene to let her know we are going through with our pregnancy and I would like to come in and get started on all the prenatal care I need. It is set up for Monday so we have the weekend to relax then the first appointment to really get started for our pregnancy. I go to find my husband and as I walk into his office I smile watching him work on his computer I walk around his and crawl into his lap and snuggle into his chest it feels great to be here and to be happy about to things to come. I look at at what he is working on and it is a spreadsheet with a lot of numbers on it that I don't even want to begin to understand. Then he gets a pop up message asking him if he has reviewed that 'property to fetus' contract that his lawyer sent to him. I feel his arm tighten around me and I start to get up but he holds me in his lap as he opens the window and types "I no longer need to contract please discard it." I look at him he knows that I am mad, how could he do that? Was he going to make me have the babies, even if I truly didn't want them? I try to get up again but he holds me in place, I am so pissed now and it is just making me more pissed that he won't let me get away from him.

"Stay still Ana!"

"What the fuck Christian?"

"Let me explain then I will let you go. I was desperate I was scared you were going to kill our babies no matter what I said so I was trying to figure it out how to not let you but after Flynn came by yesterday I decided it was your decision and not mine, I never even looked at the contract I deleted it because I realized I couldn't make you carry and have our children if that truly wasn't what you wanted to do." I just look at him he was that desperate to keep these babies? What the hell do I say to that?

"Christian I understand you are used to getting what you want but this isn't a merger or acquisition this is our lives and I was scared but just know that if I truly wanted to terminate this would not have stopped me." With that I get up and walk out of his office our happiness forgotten and now we are back to square one except now we are both committed to having our babies.


End file.
